


Music in Resonance

by The_Ghost_King



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Drabble, M/M, Pianist Tsukishma Kei, Rare Pair, Violinist Akaashi Keiji, fuck is said once, light swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghost_King/pseuds/The_Ghost_King
Summary: Tsukki plays the piano and Kuroo (his manager) asks him to perfom with Akaashi Keiji an up and coming violinist. They fall in love. ORThe musicians drabble AU no one asked for This is a drabble.





	

Tsukishima Kei was a musician. A pianist to be more precise and he took absolute pride in that. He loved the feeling of the cold keys under his fingers, he loved the reactions that the audience had. He loved the feel of the music is what he’d tell people but they didn’t seem to understand.  
Kei was a so called prodigy in the pianist world but he himself didn’t dare believe that. He had hours of work put into every single note. Now his manager Kuroo-san had put him up to accompany a violinist, he thought his name had been ‘Akaashi Keiji’ or something. An up and coming violinist who had a lot of talent and also a very pretty face. Kei wouldn’t know, he’d never seen a picture of the guy before. He just hoped he didn’t turn out to be a nuisance or some incredible idiot like one of is saxophonist acquaintances; Hinata Shouyou. The only thing that didn’t make him discard that guy altogether was his incredible sense for music and finely polished technique. He just hoped it’d turn out okay.

It turned out pretty fucking great.  
First of all Akaashi was absolutely fucking gorgeous. Secondly, every note Akaashi played on his violin sounded like angels were singing. He absolutely loved it and Akaashi was easy to talk to since he was snarky and very deadpan most of the time, which Kei could appreciate.  
To get back to the first point and Akaashi Keiji’s heavenly beauty. Akaashi had brown hair with curls at the ends . his eyes were a turquoise colour and they sometimes looked like the deep sea in the right light. He had long slender fingers and was quite tall, nowhere near Kei’s 190 but still. He was good-looking, handsome, Angelic. There were a lot of synonyms that Kei could think of.  
He’d thank pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san, as Akaashi called him, for this later. Right now he had an afternoon filled with music and Akaashi Keiji.

So the time passed in which they practiced for their duet and they got to know each other better and Kei thought that every time he stepped into that practice room, Akaashi already waiting for him, he was over the moon.  
The day of the duet came and they played and Kei saw the stars, the moon, the sun and millions of fireflies. Akaashi showed him a sight he’d never seen before.  
Afterwards they kissed for the first time back stage and they went to Kei’s apartment later. So they could show each other galaxies. Kei was happy and every second he spend with Akaashi was like music and Kei wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Hey, pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san. I think I like violinists better than I thought I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and I wrote it ages ago. I should be working on my Reincarnation fic that I have stored somewhere but nooooooo. I hope you enjoyed it let me know in the comments and sorry for any errors.


End file.
